How Kingdom Hearts Should Have Ended
by cornholio4
Summary: Based on the HISHE YouTube series, the original Kingdom Hearts game is a beloved classic but here is a slit of things that could or should have happened. Oneshot.


Sora was in bed looking at Aerith, "Aerith, I see dead people." He told her.

**HOW KINGDOM HEARTS SHOULD HAVE ENDED**

In Tarzan's jungle in the treetop Tarzan faced Sora, Donald and Goofy who were puffed out and exhausted. "Guys, we need to go back to the camp..." Tarzan told them and was surprised as the three were groaning. "Something wrong guys?" Tarzan asked concerned as Sora spoke up.

"Just that since we got here we have been backtracking through this entire jungle; just back and forth through the vines of this jungle... It feels like a tedious level of a game and we are all exhausted from everything that has happened today... Seriously it hasn't been a day since I left the Island..." Sora commented before falling down exhausted and Donald casted Cure on him.

"You can just keep doing that and I will never get tired?" Sora asked and Donald nodded.

* * *

Jafar holding Jasmine captive in the Cave of Wonders had just used the Genie of the Lamp to wish for the Keyhole to reveal itself. Aladdin, Sora, Donald and Goofy shows up and Jafar wishes for the Genie to destroy them. The Genie relucantly blasts them while they dodge and fight Jafar.

"What? Is that really the best you can do? I wish that you would destroy them and you are barely hitting them! Is that supposed to be your phenomenal cosmic powers?" Jafar asked in a ranting voice and the Genie shrugged looking slightly apologetic. "This would be as much of a wasted wish if I wished that I was the Sultan but no one would obey me so I just wished I was the most powerful sorcerer in the world to force their obedience!" Jafar ranted.

Jafar wished to be an all powerful genie and then the four beat him and he was sucked into the Lamp along with Iago. Sora took it before they left.

* * *

In Hollow Bastion; Maleficent was talking to Captain Hook and Jafar watching over a vision of Riku, "I sense great darkness in the boy and his desire to find his friend Kairi; we can use it to turn him against the Key Bearer. Think of how powerful a minion he could become..." Maleficent stated before seeing Jafar and Captain Hook giving her a look. "Something that you want to say?" Maleficent asked looking at them with a raised eye.

"You are going to give power to control the Heartless to a teenage brat, you think that would make an excellent human? Believe me teenagers are nothing but trouble." Captain Hook commented as Pete came in giving Maleficent her tea. Jafar and Captain Hook gave a silent look asking who it was.

"Pete, my most faithful servant. He was kicked out of his kingdom after losing a popularity contest so I took him in. He has been in my service since before I recruited the both of you." Maleficent told them and they just stared at her.

"For the supposed Mistress of All Evil, you sure are lousy at choosing henchman. I bet if you sent your goons out to find an infant for a long time; they would still be searching cradles." Jafar said bringing out his magic staff. "You will surrender leadership over to me..." Jafar said only for Maleficent to turn into a dragon scaring them.

She then turned back into Maleficent, "So anymore complains about my decisions?" Maleficent asked and they both vigorously shook their heads. "Good, honestly if I wanted to be criticised for my villainy style then I would have gone to Palpatine's." Maleficent muttered.

* * *

Leon, Yuffie and Cloud were at the waiting area at the Coliseum looking at Sephiroth; "We are so concerned about Maleficent and the Heartless, you would think that Sephiroth walking around would be as big a priority. What is he doing, is he searching the worlds for the Promised Land? Plus should we let him go about knowing what he did to Aerith... no wait, she is back home at Traverse Town..." Yuffie muttered.

* * *

Sora in Hollow Bastion sees Ansem possessing Riku, "I was behind the Heartless and everything! I am really Ansem. No actually, I am a Heartless who stole Ansem's identity and the real Ansem is calling himself DiZ. I am actually half of a man who is possessing another Key Bearer called Terra and the other half is a Nobody." Ansem explained to Sora's befuddlement.

"Also Riku got to summon your Keyblade because it was meant for him originally." Young Xehanort said showing up and Sora asked who he was. "I am the young teenage Xehanort, the guy who possessed Terra and the Heartless half is possessing your Riku friend. A servant of his sent him back in time to give me time travelling powers. I know about your future and I think you should strike up a friendship with Cloud over getting your memories messed with as you will be dealing with that next." Young Xehanort said and everyone blinked.

"Even I am lost despite the fact that I know what is happening..." Ansem muttered.

**But here is how it really should have happened...**

At Aladdin's House, the Genie told Aladdin to wish for Jasmine to be safe but he wished for the Genie's freedom instead. Sora then thought of something and got out Jafar's lamp and summoned Genie Jafar along with Iago. "Jafar; I wish that all the words were restored, I wish Maleficent and the Heartless were gone and I wish that all our friends were safe!" Sora told him and Jafar was forced to grant the wish.

King Mickey, Riku, Kairi and Jasmine appeared, Aladdin went to embrace Jasmine but she went and hugged Sora with a kiss to the lips to his red cheeks and everyone's surprise.

Later at the House of Mouse, Sora was sitted next to Jasmine with them hand in hand facing Cloud. Donald and Goofy were in seats and there were a lot of guests sitting down including Br'er Bear, DC the Cat, the Phantom Blot, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and others.

"So the worlds are back to normal, Maleficent and her forces are in Hades' domain and everyone is safe." Sora said red in the face from the flirting that his new girlfriend was giving him.

"So you really ditched Aladdin for Sora?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say; I like both nice cute guys as well as guys with spaceships. To be honest if me and Aladdin were flying in a magic carpet ride and a blue alien rode up in a spaceship offering a lift I bet that I would have taken him up on his offer. Plus it's the guy who saves the day in these Disney stories who gets the girl, Quasimodo excluded though..." Jasmine said shrugging.

"No climatic fight against Maleficent, this feels anti climatic; gorsh." Goofy said.

Donald began ranting about them being from two different worlds literally and how they were messing with the world order. "The world order saying worlds have to be separate leaving them unprepared for when something threatens them all and how the Key Bearers have to travel through the worlds anyway..." Jasmine asked rolling her eyes.

"And now from the future when the mouse fought the fox; he is the King of Comedy: Rupert Pupkin!" Mike the Microphone said introducing Rupert with his entourage Bart Simpson, Peter Griffin, Bob Belcher and others.

Everyone's eyes widened and they saw Young Xehanort there along with Sofia the First who was waving, "Brought some people from the future and I brought another Disney crossover character as well." Young Xehanort said and then faced Jasmine. "Get ready for a lot of pointless remakes, regardless of how good they turn out to be." Young Xehanort told them and Cloud began laughing.

"You won't see my adventures get a remake like that, is it going to be different from how it was before and split into three parts?" Cloud asked sarcastically but then his eyes widened at the look Young Xehanort gave him.

**Sorry for not being able to resist putting in my fave Sora shipping. Thanks to Aragorn_II_Elessar who inspired me to do this with his own HISHE inspired fic based on Crisis on Infinite Earths.**


End file.
